Hana Tanaka
//Under construction// Hana Tanaka (たなか, はな⎪Tanaka Hana⎪Kaji: 花, 田中) Is an OC/RPC createt for the Naruto universe by Namariko She is a Anbu-level Kunoichi and Member of Team Tsuri. Background Hana was born into a simple non-shinobi family. She lived alone with her mother. Her home village was small and near to the Great Takivillage. In the past war, the Village recieved help from the people of Takigakure, the most people called it "Little-Taki". Many of them stayed here after the war. One of them was Hana's father. Even though the order has been restored, the Village was still haunted by individual groups. Her father was one of the men which helped to stop the thugs from intimidating the villagers. This worked for a while, until a new group of thugs turned up. It turned out they were Shinobi funded by Gatō which wanted to destabilize the country to spread his business to Takigakure. On this mission her father and a other men were betrayed by their teammates which were bought by Gato. Her father was declared missing in action. Since then Hana was left alone with her mother. Mother and daughter moved to a new home, to not being remembered about their loss. One day Hana was listening to the old peoples stories about the brave Taki-Shinobi which were fighting in the war to protect their brothers and sisters in the village. That inspired Hana to become a Shinobi. Even if her dream was far away at this moment in time, one reason was that her Mother did not want her to become a Shinobi, because of the danger. Hana often helped her mom with the garden, she really liked to do that, it gave her time to think about bad and good things. Part I Early in the series, Hana was a interested and bright girl, which wanted to increase her knowledge and strength. Because of her small appearance she always was limited in her taijutsu abilities. Since she had no one to help her, she had to do all by herself. Hana was somewhat a outsider in the Academy, she did not had a family with a family tree full of Shinobi like the other kids, or which had long family traditions and parents who could help them with their ninja way. Hana was often bullied and picked on for her lack of Shinobi blood and the fact that her father was a Non-Shinobi.Hana was also was jealous of some students which had Kekkei Genkais and which proudly talked about that. Not wanting to to be left out of the conversation Hana started to try and match or even outmatch their abilities. Yet she failed greatly at this time and has somewhat become a loner. And even after mastering the Blue Flame Art , she is still self-conscious and still questions her abilities, which is holding her back. The Exams Hana has meet her Teammates (Kamui and Samui) in Takigakure, where she attended the Ninja Academy. And later travelled to Konoha for the Chunin-Exams. Ibiki’s exam was hard for her, she didn't had special skills for cheating. To her luck she could answer most of the questions in the test with her own knowledge. The exam in the Forest of Death would not have been so hard, if it was not for the feeling of being followed which has given her goosebumps. The plan was to slip up to find the scrolls faster and to meet after a specific amount of time. Her team mates Samui and Samui found the scrolls without much trouble. Hana could find a scroll as well, it was lying on a fallen tree. With not listening to her gut feeling Hana went right into a trap of Team Dosu. Which out of boredom wanted to make a fun out of her misery. By having doubts about herself and this unbelievable situation she was being in Hana had to take a lot of abuse. Remembering her motivations of becoming a Shinobi she could at last protect herself and even use some Jutsus. While Team Dosu was surprised by her defense, Samui and Samui arrived in time to get her away from danger. In the confusion and the dust of some Smoke Bombs Samui send their way, they could even manage to steal the scroll away. Meanwhile Shiore watched interested in the darkness of the forest. Later on Team Dosu swore revenge for this disgrace. ... Relationship with team 7 Because of a fortunity Hana's apartment was near to Naruto's, so they already met a while before. That was a nice for her to know someone who can show her around the village. Naruto and Hana often hang around, or meet at the roof to eat ramen and watch the stars. Naruto has told her about what happened to his team in the forest and was surprised to hear about the happenings of her team. Not thinking about it further they carried on. Through the friendship with Naruto she meet Sakura and Sasuke, already in the first moment Sasuke didn't liked her at all. But through that Sakura liked her even more and she was very happy that she wasn't the only girl in the team anymore. Then after Later Hana and Sasuke where send on a mission together, with the reason that their skills complete each other. Trully it was for the teams cohesion. It was a rainy day and the two quarreled on the mission. They found a dry place in a cave, where they waited for the end of the rain. After a while the two began to talk and they actually found some stuff they had together. That changed their relationship a little bit, Sakura was really confused and couldn't imagine what is happened in the short time. The most important thing was that the actual reason of that mission was carried out just fine. Personality Hanas personality is defined by her distance and appearance of mostly being in thoughts and not paying attention to the world around. This is also the reason why she laughs and smiles at random times. She is creative, she sets goals for herself and she will work hard to accomplish them, but at the same time loses interest easily. However she prefer that her efforts remain private, as her detest being the center of attention for her own good. This tendency only adds to her mystery and intrigue. She enjoys the supernatural. Her friends and family appreciate her loving personality, even though they are sometimes frustrated with the emotional distance she choose to keep. Hana has a strong sense of curiosity. On the other hand, Hana can get depressed fast, uncooparative, unforgiving, selfish and unpredictable. Appearance in Part I As Genin she wore a dark purple dress which consists of two parts. The lover part of the dress is crested with a wave pattern, which indicates her love for the Land of Water. Hana wears a light lavender colored shirt beneath it. She has long ash-brown hair. A purple hooded coat is wrapped around her waist, she usually wears it on missions in any areas like in the Land of Waves. A black braclet that looks like a prayer bead is located on her right hand, a similar silk rope is also worn around her waist. She was wearing a white and black striped hairband on her head which she later replaces with Forehead Protector. She wears bandages on both legs. Her shoes are normal ninja shoes, in a dark purple color. Appearance in Part II Hana medic (2).png|Hana's casual attire with parts of her ANBU outfit hana tanaka namariko.jpg|Hana's ANBU attire in Part II Hanatanakafullbody.png|Hana's main Outfit during early Shippuden series Hana_Fullbody_.png|Color change of Hana's main Outfit in Part II Hana has brown hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Hana takes a high value on her look, even trough she was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. Her main outfit consists of a pink haori , a royal-blue ninja T-shirt with grid parts that go up to the elbow, which is worn under the hiori. She wears low-heel boots, black shorts, as well as a grey short skirt and gloves which have metal plates on the backhand. Her hair is mostly tied into a long ponytail. Bot of her ears are pierced with two earrings each. Her outfit is complemented with a large light pink flower in her hair. She also wears a necklace that has a familiar pattern to Sharingan swirls. She also still wears a black bracelet. Her casual attire, when it is not a pretty dress or a colorfull kimono: Is a black pullover with high collar and swirls on the top of her upper arms to that comes simple ninja pants. Her both lower legs are bandaged and she is wearing normal ninja shoes, like the ones which she was wearing as genin. And as always there is a dark blue Kunai and Antidote holder on der right thigh. Abilities Hana's is really fascinated by Ninjutsu's. And after much training she could finally compete with the other genin in her age. She was not really interested in the normal shool studying, she wanted to learn things which where more interesting and more uncommon. She loves to watching other Shinobi fighting, she thinks that she can learn a lot out of observing different fighting styles and also to know the tricks of possible enemies. To her luck Hana was born with strong Chakra. This helped Hana become an Anbu in later Years. Medical Ninjutsu Her knowledge about medicine is limited to the basics. But after own injuries in the past, Hana had shown herself to be able to heal small injuries with moderate effort. She also poseses some Hero Water of Takigakure. Also Hana is wearing a Flower, whose blossoms lightly have a refreshing effect on the person around and nourish the body when they are eaten. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Her summons is a big raven called Kurai which can dissolve into many normal sized raven. They act as seekers and can either attack in a group or as Kurai in his giant form using wind and fire release. He does not talk much and does not like to be bothered. Hana usually flies on Kurai to long distantce missions or to get out of danger. Nature Transformation Hana does not possess a Kekkei Genkai , but she particularly skilled in Fire Release and Lightning Release techniques. Hana was skilled eneugh to learn the Blue Fire Art technique. Hana is not very advanced in Water Release, although she can stay underwater for quiet a while. Hana uses the surroudings to her adventage. In areas with water Hana rather relies on her Lightning Release. --- 'Status' Quotes (To Orochimaru) People are for you, just as good as you need them. (To Orochimaru) I'm not a puppet. '' ''Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the Road to Ninja Movie, Hana takes a great deal of pride in her appearance. She can also be selfish and ignorant. But even with these features she is also more forward and open to peple. Hana is described as relatively cheerful but can be bossy to people, even to her friends when they come in her way. In RtN Hana is known to speak first and think later. Trivia * "Hana" (花) can be translated as "flower". "Tanaka" (田中) can be translated as „ricefield“ & „middle“. Hana is the most popular girl name in japan, while Tanaka is a very common name in japan. * Hana's restrained laughter would be written as follows "Ku-ku-ku". * Hana beliefs in Ghosts and is interested in the supernatural. * Hana's favorite color is turquoise shortly followed by purple. * Hana, when first going to the academy was jealous of most of her classmates which had special abilities and generations of Shinobi in their family. This pushed her to work on that what was going for her, this was her strong Chakra that allowed her to master the "Blue Flame Art". * While working in the Anbu Hana has become quiet well known for her "Blue Fire Style" and the familiar blue Lightning Release. * Hana is Vegetarian. * Her mother did choose her name because she likes flowers, she is proud of her garden. * Her beauty spot is located below the right eye. Hana Tanaka properties are described in the guidebooks as follows: Hana's Info Card: References Deviantart Instagram Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL Category:Takigakure Category:ANBU